The Lovers Prophecy
by ddearly-belovedd
Summary: Draco and Harry return to Hogwarts to complete their education. Even with the Dark Lord vanquished can the pair overcome a school rivalry? What if the future of the wizarding world for was determined by a prophecy made before either was even born?
1. Chapter 1

(Draco)

After the demise of the Dark Lord, I found myself the main topic of the whispered conversations and glares that were deliberately directed towards myself and the very few fellow Slytherins who didn't flee the country. Naturally I knew just what kind of treatment I would receive when I returned to Hogwarts among all the damn worshipers of that bleeding Harry Potter. Still, one could only hope that with no impending doom, nor cleansing of the wizarding world, that the filth walking through the halls could get on with the lives they only dreamed they would live. However, since I was a branded man, the chance of my life ever being lived how I dreamed were about the same as that foul blood traitor Weasley getting his little mudblood that he so obviously craved. The mere thought truly sickened me.

I banished the image as I walked through the doors of the Great hall to the unpopulated Slytherin table to try and choke down a few bits before class. I knew that every student in the room was watching me, but I could feel_ his_ stare. I could _feel_ his disgust and hatred burning through me like a wildfire. It infuriated me beyond anything that he could so easily get under my skin! Who was he but a pompous poster boy! When I eventually reached my table I was greeted by the defeated face of Blaise Zabini, it was fairly obvious he shared my enthusiasm for yet another year at this horrendous place.

"If another Hufflepuff asks me about a dark mark I promise will hex every person in a 5 mile radius" Blaise grumbled into his morning tea.

"As if you have one to be ashamed of" I sneered. Honestly, Zabini had no idea how torturous this year was going to be for me.. an actual Death Eater.

Blaise continued to mumble unintelligibly While I went on with buttering a roll. Not before long was I interrupted by a heavy yet hollow feeling that I was being watched. Out of habit I raised my eyes to the Gyrffindor table to, of course, see Potter staring at me through cold narrowed eyes. Had it been anyone else they would have received a nice chill up their weak spine, however being a Malfoy I just returned the glare until Potter looked back at Weasley who continued on with his uneventful story not even noticing that no one was listening. What a completely daft creature.

As quick as I could while still looking dignified, I scarfed down my sad little roll and began to make my way from the bright warm great hall to the cold and slightly damp dungeons for Potions. I never had a problem living in a dark cold area, perhaps it was because I grew up in Malfoy Manor, but the dungeons had an odd, almost home feeling to them. Everyone, to include Snape, was still in the Great Hall so I took my pick of seat. I chose a seat in the back and close to the door, I was in no mood for the heavy stares from the scum who would be in my class. After several minutes to myself, leaning back in my seat, the golden boy and his faithful followers strolled into class.

'baa baa' I thought to myself with a smirk.

It was obvious from the stupid grin on Potters face that he was unaware that I was in the same room as him. Not before long however, Weasley made quite an unattractive snort once his eyes fell on my calm figure a few seats down.

"Just leave it alone Ron, he isn't worth it" Granger insisted.

"That's rich coming from the mudblood you are Granger!" Who was she to call me unworthy?

"Shut your mouth, you bastard! In case your inbred mind can't remember but it was because of _us_ that you were pardoned." Potter snarled with his wand pointed in my direction. I'd never admit it but he looked rather wild with his mess of hair pointing in all directions and his lip curled down to me.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for language" Snape growled as he walked to his deak, robes bellowing. I was thankful Snape decided to barge in when he did, Potter looked like he was actually going to curse me.

The rest of Potions went on as usual, Granger shoving her hand in the air to answer any question, Potter brewing less than mediocre potions, and of course Weasley trying to get Grangers attention. Why did I even come back to finish school? It wasn't as if I could bag a job even if I passed every N.E.W.T. I failed to notice that the class was dismissed as I contemplated the lack of success my future held.

"A word Draco" Snape demanded before I could reach the door.  
>"I would think that my own godson might have enough sense not to provoke the savior of the wizarding world, especially when both of his parents aren't around to take care of the mess he will undoubtedly get himself into." He held his hand up as I was about to interrupt his rant with a snide remark. "I made a vow to your mother that I would watch over you, so you will learn to control yourself and finish the school without any trouble. Do you understand me Mr Malfoy." He told me with an authoritative tone.<p>

"Yes SIR." I responded with as much venom as I could muster and turned on my heel to leave before he could lecture me further. As I had more pressing matters in the end of 6th year I didn't pass as many classes as I could have hoped so after Potions I had a free period. Not in the mood for the company of my peers I took to making my way out to the lake for some space. Thankfully the halls were mostly empty while most of the students of Hogwarts were in there class so I managed to make it outside without any problems. It wasn't like I looked for trouble, it just had a way of finding me and before I could walk away, that and my mouth was possessed and already saying something offending. I made my way down the hill towards the lake when I heard hushed voices, being the sneak that got into Slytherin I stopped behind a tree to listen.

"I don't know what wrong with me, Ginny!" Harry yelled "I mean... I can't be... you know"

"Harry, everything is going to be okay, I promise everything will work out." The Weaslette was holding him, obviously trying to reassure him.

What was Potter trying to hide this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to try to update once a week.. maybe more. Anyways, this is a slash fic and will probably get pretty.. intense in later chapters. If you have a problem with slash, male/male, or slightly AU fics then please leave. Without further ado here is chapter 2**

It had been 3 months since I took Voldemort down and people still stared at me with admiration. If I'm being honest then I loved it for several weeks, but now I wish everything could go to how it is supposed to be. I wish I could walk through the halls to meet Ron without getting several marriage offers from the 5th year girls.. not that any of them held any interest to me. Ginny and I had a new type of relationship, after finishing Tom Riddle I took the time to actually think about my life now that there was a guarantee that I had one, and I realized that I could never love Ginny in the way her family expected. Of course Ginny knew deep down that her and I could never actually be together after the war. She sat me down one day while I was staying at the burrow and asked me straight out (no pun intended) if I fancied blokes.

"What.. Gin-" I spluttered, racking my brain for something to say.

"It's okay Harry, I can tell. I'm not mad, I think I've always known." She told me with a sad smile. I never wanted to hurt her, she had such a beautiful soul. I couldn't even get the words out my mouth, all I could do was stare at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about Ron, I won't tell him or anyone. That's your job anyway." Ginny always knew what I was thinking.

"I love you Ginny, I really do." I said in barely more than a whisper.

"I know you do Harry, and I love you too. Now we can love each other the right way." She smiled in a way that I knew she had something up her sleeve. Since then she has tried to set me up with every guy at Hogwarts that was openly out, so to speak.

Most of the 7th and 8th year students came back to Hogwarts the day after everyone else did. I think the teachers knew that we would need some time before we could walk around the place that held the biggest war in centuries. Therefore Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I all missed the sorting ceremony. I barely saw the faces of the new students, in fact I didn't see anyone. I slowly made my way to the Gryffindor table and the four of us all sat down to begin out breakfast. Ron and Hermione were busy bickering about something or another when suddenly I saw Malfoy enter the room, OF COURSE I saw him. I couldn't believe the stupid ferret had the audacity to actually come back here after everything. Sure, he may be pardoned.. and sure I helped to make sure that he and his mother never saw the inside of Azkaban, but that sure as hell did NOT mean that I wanted him to come back. What was the point, it's not like Death Eaters these days can actually get a job. I don't even know how much time passed but I realized I was still glaring at Malfoy.

"Ouch!" Ginny was giving me a significant look and leaning her head towards Ron who was staring at me as if waiting for an answer

"Right Harry"? Ron asked impatiently.

"Erm... right." I really need to stop focusing on what stupid Malfoy is doing. Not two minutes later and my eyes wandered back over to where Malfoy was.. well should have been. When did he leave?

After several minutes and a few strips of bacon I was off to Potions with Ron and Hermione behind me still going on about something.

"Damnit Ron, nobody cares about the bloody chudley cannons" Hermione screeched. I could barely contain a grin as we walked into Snapes classroom. I took my usual seat next to Hermione on the left side of the classroom when I heard Ron make a noise like he just swallowed a spider.

Great... Malfoy is already here.

How could the little fucker still be insulting my friends and I when we were the ONLY reason he wasn't in Azkaban. Ungrateful git. I tried to focus on my potion, but my eyes seemed to have different plans for me, I found myself watching Malfoy stare off into space for most of the class. Potions was something Malfoy excelled in, why was it that he was not paying attention, maybe it's because him and Snape are so close. Not that I care or anything, it was just that Malfoy looked less than composed, in fact he looked tired. I'm pretty sure there is a glamour charm he could have used.

Harry James Potter stop thinking about Draco! Wait- did I just call him Draco. Malfoy, his name is Malfoy. He is a Malfoy, a slimy, manipulative, narrow minded arse.

My potions was taking on a greenish tint instead of the metallic blue vapor that the book described as I kept up the mantra. Naturally Snape was making rounds and stopped in front of my cauldron before I could beg Hermione to fix it.

"Seems some things never change" He sniffed. "Extra homework and five points from Gryffindor thanks to Potter."

I did a quick _scourgify_ charm and put my ingredients away before class was released. Ron and Hermione were arguing about what we were going to do this saturday after the Quidditch game.

"I'm telling you, after the match everyone is going back to celebrate Harry's victory" Ron insisted

"You know full well, Ronald, that we have our first exam in Transfiguration on Monday and you need all the practice and instruction I can give you."

Not feeling like getting caught in the middle of another fight, or even going to my next class, I slipped away and made my way to my dorm to get my cloak.

"Coraggio" I told the Fat Lady. Before I could get through the portrait hole however I felt someone grab my hand and drag me back outside. I knew from the smell of grass and apples that it was Ginny.

"So, how did it go" she questioned me with hopeful eyes. I guess the look on my face told her that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on Harry, how was your first class, did you see any cute guys?" She gave me a wink.

Oh. That. I frowned.

"Let's go to the lake" She didn't even wait for me to object and started nearly dragging me outside. Once we were out of hearing range she began.

"Okay tell me everything!" she squealed.

_OH YEAH, WELL YOU SEE I'VE JUST BEEN THINKING ABOUT MALFOY ALL MORNING_. not exactly something she would like to hear. Then again this was Ginny- my Ginny.

I took a deep breath before starting this, I'm sure, eventful conversation.

"Well, Ginny.. how do you know if you actually like someone?" Good so far, nothing too incriminating.

She placed her finger on top of her full lips in thought "Hmm, well when I like someone I can't really concentrate on anything but them. When I'm around them I can't really control or really think about what I'm doing. They make my heart speed up and I feel warm- hot really. Like a burning glow when they look at me. Come now Harry, you must know how it feels to like someone."

Shit.

"Ginny.."

"I knew it! I knew you would find someone when you came back. Now who has captured the heart of the boy-who-lived?" What is with girls?

"I don't think that these feelings are actually good now that I think about it. Let's just forget about it?" I pleaded.

"Right" She laughed. How could she be laughing at something like this? "Now, why don't you bring up that Gryffindor courage and just spit it out"

Ginny may have accepted that I fancy men, but I doubt she will be okay with _who_ exactly catches my eye.

"Harry. Spit. It. Out"

I can't lose the only person who knows about the real Harry Potter.

"Go on."

She will never forgive me.

"Harry.."

I mean, I don't even like him! He's a death eater, he is what I fought. This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Erm, Harry?"

His stupid smirking, and blonde hair.. and pale skin.. his slender form.. the way his lips look when he talks... Draco

"Harry!"

"... Malfoy"

I quickly looked up at her when I realized what I just said. To my surprise she was smiling. Smiling like she..

"I knew it, now was that so hard?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Knew it? How could you have POSSIBLY known it! I don't even if I know for sure."

"Of course you do Harry, you guys have been going at it for years, for years you two have been obsessed with each other. After we broke up over the summer I sat down and tried to think of who were interested in and it just clicked." She stated as if commenting on the weather.

"No.. that's not possible Ginny. I di- we hated each other!" I yelled at her, but she just kept smiling her knowing smile.

"Harry, the line between love and hate is so thin, you hadn't defined yourself by then so you just assumed what you felt was hate." She closed the small gap between us and put her arms around me running her hands up and down my back.

"I don't know what wrong with me, Ginny!" I groaned "I mean... I can't be... you know"

"Harry, everything is going to be okay, I promise everything will work out." Just then we heard some rustling and quickly separated to get back to the common room before someone gave us detention for not being in class.

**A/N: Please review**


End file.
